


All I Want

by iamleavingthisfandom



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Modern AU, Power Bottom!Jimmy, Smut, They're just happy gay and in love, as they should be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamleavingthisfandom/pseuds/iamleavingthisfandom
Summary: A collection of one-shots and drabbles about these two being happy, healthy, and together in Modern!AU.





	1. Marry me

**Author's Note:**

> I will update it as I write and edit more. I've fallen back into the fandom about a week ago, and in a hypomania-inspired spree, I started writing and ignoring all other responsibilities just before finals. Well, in any case, here we are. This is all just utterly self-indulgent escapist delusion, but that's what I'm here for.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Jimmy are already engaged, but Jimmy can't stop proposing to Thomas over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating is probably T/PG-13, I barely know with these. No smut in this one, though.

Thomas knew that Jimmy was absolutely fascinated with them getting engaged and kept constantly glancing on the engagement ring on his hand. He would also rub his finger over the little silver band on Thomas’ own finger at every opportunity he got. And sometimes when he was intensely focused, he would unknowingly play with the ring, twisting it, but never taking it off.

Now, Thomas was far from indifferent to the arrangement. He still couldn’t quite believe this was all happening, and that it wasn’t just some weird fucked-up dream. But his life with Jimmy seemed to take way weirder turns than his wildest fantasies and dreams about him ever did, and that kept him hoping that it was real. 

They were so in synch in their relationship, they sort of ended up proposing to each other. Thomas was often hesitant about starting new things or going into new phases of the relationship with Jimmy, perhaps still not entirely over the initial harsh rejection from his now-fiancé, one that only increased the trust issues already in place. He was getting better, though, and had been walking with a ring in his pocket for a couple of months by the time Jimmy got on one knee in some hipster roof bar. Jimmy always felt like he had a lot to prove in their relationship, be that from guilt over his biting words in response to their first kiss under rather unfortunate circumstances, from the fact that he was just rash and fiery, or from his insecurity that he might not deserve Thomas (the feeling was utterly mutual). And all of that led to him rushing the relationship into new stages, not that Thomas minded. But that was the main reason Jimmy popped the question first. Or, rather, started to, reaching for Thomas’ hand, when the latter pulled him up to his feet and quickly got the box with the ring out of his own pocket. Jimmy’s eyes went wide and he presented the ring he got, too. They shared a laugh over the whole thing and realised that, even though they had talked to each other about spending their lives together, they hadn’t quite had an understanding of who was going to propose. Since then, Jimmy wore a rose gold ring that perfectly contrasted his skin (at least Thomas thought so), encrusted with small diamonds, meant to represent his beautiful eyes. But they were more like tears he shed laughing at the pub the night after they got engaged, still giddy and endlessly happy. Jimmy’s eyes, though, were more like stars, except stars didn’t give out as much light, if you ask Thomas. Not that anyone was, really. 

Thomas himself wore a simple plaited silver ring, and he couldn’t help feeling warmth at the idea that Jimmy knew just what ring to get him.

Back to the subject at hand, though. While they were both over the moon about the engagement, Jimmy seemed absolutely consumed with fascination at the very idea they’d be marrying each other. Wanting to spend their lives together, by each other’s side, seemed to wow him as it registered over and over again. Not that Thomas minded, he was just used to noticing things like that, but he kept quiet. 

Until a certain rainy Monday in October. 

He’d woken up grumpy, because he had to go to his job that for some reason had to start at obnoxiously early hours of the day. He felt like that was unfair to him, because he’d spent most of the night before with his fiancé in his arms, hands, and other, less general audience places. And that sort of interfered with getting a full night of sleep. 

“Work starting early is homophobic,” he noted to himself, still half-asleep. He carefully extricated his arm from under Jimmy’s head and left a kiss on his forehead before sitting up at the edge of the bed. He almost instantly felt a demanding hand on his arm.

“Come on, come back to bed,” Jimmy mumbled in a sleepy voice. Thomas very nearly caved at the tempting request, but couldn’t quite. 

“You’re the one with a flexible job schedule, love,” he chuckled and took Jimmy’s hand away from his arm, placing a kiss on his knuckles before laying it on the duvet. He heard a less-than-pleased hum in response, but there was no second attempt to stop him, so he got out of bed to go get ready.

When he was in the kitchen making coffee, otherwise ready for work, Jimmy walked in, clearly still sleepy. He walked up to Thomas, giving him a quick peck on the lips before he even opened his eyes properly, and took a sip from the cup of coffee Thomas made for him (as always). When he finally looked at his partner properly, a small genuine smile playing on his face, he finally noticed the suit he was wearing. He looked Thomas up and down with a look on his face like the cat who got the cream. 

“You look so handsome in that suit. Marry me,” and with another peck on the lips he was gone to take care of his hair. Thomas thought on it, decided that he wouldn’t think _too_ much on it and, with a kiss to Jimmy, who had just emerged from the bathroom, went to work.

When he returned, he found Jimmy on the sofa in the living room, glasses on and staring at his laptop with a serious frown. He very nearly jumped when Thomas came up to him, covering his hand on the touchpad with his own and kissed his neck, but quickly got over it and turned around to catch his lips in a kiss.

“I brought you something,” Thomas said, with an almost devious smile on his face, but Jimmy was used to this look, so he just looked back at him questioningly. Thomas handed him a brown paper bag, slightly damp from the rain, and when Jimmy looked in, there was a fruit tart inside. “I stopped by that bakery you like so much.”

“Oh, thank you,” Jimmy beamed. “It’s the strawberry one! Marry me.”

“You know I already agreed to that.” Thomas was a bit confused, but still endeared.

“I know,” Jimmy shrugged. “I just like proposing to you.” Thomas felt like his heart skipped a beat. Jimmy put his laptop away and dug into the tart, not expecting Thomas to kiss him on the cheek tenderly. He shivered when wet ends of Thomas’ hair brushed his ear and was about to say something about that, but Thomas quickly walked away to change into his lounging clothes. It’s not like they were going out Monday night. 

In the next few days the proposals kept increasing in frequency. While on Tuesday they only followed Thomas making coffee for Jimmy and him coming out of the bathroom in only a towel wrapped around his waist (which was followed by an absolutely wonderful making out session and a little extra, thank you very much), by Friday the situation escalated. Now they followed nearly every time Thomas fulfilled the smallest request Jimmy made. Finally, after a “marry me” followed Thomas passing Jimmy the salt at dinner, he simply replied, “I am.”

The response seemed to fluster Jimmy, as his cheeks blushed slightly and he looked at his plate with a newfound interest. And how could Thomas not take advantage of that. He bid his time until they were both done with dinner and ran his fingers over Jimmy’s hand, lying on the table. He particularly focused on the ring Jimmy was wearing, stroking over it and then looking into his eyes. Jimmy was transfixed by the sight of Thomas’ fingers on his ring and couldn’t quite look away. Thomas leaned in closer and whispered, “I’m so glad we’re going to spend the rest of our lives together, dearest.” Bingo. Jimmy got just as flustered as last time, blushing and smiling, only looking up from his hand in a few seconds. He looked just as happy as he did the night of the proposal. “You’re blushing,” Thomas teased.

“No, I’m not!” He tried to hide his cheek behind his hand, only to realise how warm they were. “Shit.” 

“Don’t worry, it’s cute when you blush,” Thomas felt the need to add. Jimmy took his hand away from his face and started playing with the ring.

“Is it weird?” he finally asked.

“Is what weird?”

“That I can’t stop bringing up that we’re engaged. Is it weird?”

“Jimmy, look at me, please.” Jimmy looked up, surprised at the genuine tone in Thomas’ voice. “Can you give me your hand? Thank you. See, this ring? This ring is a promise that you’ll be my husband.” Thomas could barely get the word out, it was so difficult to believe. “And this,” he pointed to the ring on his own hand, “is a promise that I will be your husband. Forever, through any weirdness and all.” Jimmy looked like he was about to cry or kiss Thomas right there, but he wasn’t finished yet. “But no, I don’t find it weird. I’d find it concerning if it was about insecurities, but really, I feel the same way. I cannot believe I have you in my life. I would never have imagined how happy and content I’d be when I’m with you. You’re the only one I truly trust, and you’re the one I’m not afraid to grow old with. So, Jimmy Kent, marry me.” Jimmy chuckled and tried to keep his giddiness down. 

“Is that the proposal speech you would have given?” 

“Only a small part of it, darling.” 

“Will you tell me what you were planning to say in the rest of it?” Thomas hummed noncommittally in response to that.

“Maybe. Want to snog first?”

“Oh God, yes,” Jimmy practically leapt over the table to get situated in Thomas’ lap and start sucking on his lower lip. He placed one of his hands in Thomas’ hair and the other on his neck, bringing him closer to kiss. Thomas put his hands up Jimmy’s shirt, placing them on his back and making him lean in even closer. He swiped his tongue against Jimmy’s lip to get him to open his mouth into the kiss. When he did, Thomas gave him a short tongued kiss, followed by another after Jimmy made a demanding sound in his throat, and then another, and another. He felt like he couldn’t stop, even if the apartment around them was on fire.

After they finally stopped to calm down, Thomas smiled cheekily. “Does this ‘belonging to each other for the rest of our lives’ thing mean I can leave more hickies?” 

“Honestly, you can leave as many hickies on me as many times as you’d like,” Jimmy closed his eyes as Thomas played with his hair, basking in the warm feeling. He was surprised by a pair of lips on his neck that just went for sucking a spot of red into his skin. With a soft moan, Jimmy ran his hand through Thomas’ hair. When the latter looked up mischievously, he could only say, “I love it when you leave hickies on me.”

“I love leaving hickies on you,” Thomas replied in the same tone.

“Marry me,” they said in unison.


	2. Common sense is overrated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy hates his apartment. He might have found a solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/PG-13 rating. Bois being soft and sweet and gay and happy.

It had barely been three weeks since Jimmy showed up at Thomas’ place, confused and determined to tell him something. He’d tried to mumble something and interrupted himself so much and he finally got so frustrated that he kissed Thomas. It had been about two months since Thomas drunkenly kissed Jimmy, only to be rejected and shut down. And it had been exactly nineteen days since Jimmy started staying over at Thomas’ place.

Thomas still could barely believe it. It might have been the fact that he’d been dreaming of Jimmy for too long, but every time he woke up he had to stroke a gentle hand over Jimmy’s arm to convince himself it was real. Thankfully, more often than not, Jimmy was staying at his place. He wouldn’t have allowed it in any other relationship, not that early – but Jimmy and he were best friends in addition to… well, whatever they were now. Thomas didn’t want to think too much on it, because that would inevitably lead to him raising the subject with Jimmy, and he made sure to be as careful as he could be, not to frighten him away this time around. Not that he ever seemed particularly scared in their relationship. 

It was a rather shoddy December morning, one when snow and rain seem to conspire against all of humanity and race each other to make a piss poor weather than no one likes. People who like rain, those who like snow, those who like misty cold days; sleet pleases no one. Thomas was in bed, though, on the happy verge of sleep and wakefulness, with an armful of his gorgeous– Jimmy. Like most mornings, he was running his hand over Jimmy’s arm lightly, careful not to wake him up. He still felt stirring and saw his eyelashes trembling, disturbed from his peaceful rest. He stilled, but Jimmy opened his eyes and smiled at him.

“Don’ stop. ‘T feels good,” he mumbled sleepily, and Thomas couldn’t help but oblige. Jimmy closed his eyes again and shifted closer to tuck his face under Thomas’ chin. 

Thomas felt something in his chest ache in endearment. He ran his fingers over Jimmy’s arm a few times before switching to his shoulder and then his back. He traced his shoulder blade and spine. His fingers just naturally slipped up Jimmy spine and to his neck, even if he couldn’t quite see it behind the mop of golden hair. Jimmy stirred again and lifted his head, finally looking Thomas in the eyes and beaming as if he were his personal sun. Fuck, Thomas had it bad.

“Mornin’.” 

“Morning,” Thomas smiled back at him. Jimmy leaned in for a quick peck on the lips, very aware of his morning breath, and looked out the window. Upon seeing the weather, he groaned and fell back into the pillows.

“This bloody weather. I have to go home today, I swear if I have to go out in this–”

“You don’t have to.”

“I have a presentation tomorrow and my last good shirt has a huge ketchup stain. And don’t,” he added, raising his finger at Thomas. “Don’t you dare say you told me so.” Thomas chuckled.

“You could have used a plate is all I’m saying.”

“Whatever.” He shuffled on the bed, so that Thomas still had an arm around his waist, but he was on his back. “I hate going back to my place. I never have any food.”

“That’s because you never buy any,” Thomas teased. 

“Oh, sod off, you,” Jimmy playfully bumped his shoulder, but left a kiss on his cheek before getting up and heading to the bathroom. Thomas would have offered to pick Jimmy’s shirt up for him, but he didn’t know whether that would be crossing the line. He hadn’t been to Jimmy’s place since he had first kissed him, after which they established an unspoken rule that Thomas wasn’t supposed to be at Jimmy’s. After they got together, or as “together” as they were, neither really brought up his place, nor was there really need to. 

Jimmy, though, brought it up again that evening. He was on Thomas’ sofa in his lounging clothes, waiting for him to get the crisps before they put a movie on. Neither of them really cared what the movie was, but it was just another excuse to spend time together comfortably, and probably get their hands on each other. 

“How do you even eat salt and vinegar? That’s an abomination,” Jimmy scrunched his face up, still taking his bag of barbecue ones from Thomas’ hand. He sat up so that Thomas could get on the sofa and then unceremoniously leaned back onto him. 

“It’s not like I’m making you eat them,” he shrugged, leaving a small kiss on Jimmy’s temple.

“Yeah, well, when we make out later you’re going to taste of them. That flavour is disgusting, who do they make it for anyway?”

“Fine, I promise to brush my teeth before we make out,” Thomas tried to sound sarcastic, but he felt endeared. He was going soft.

“No, I don’t want you leaving the couch,” Jimmy demanded, stuffing crisps into his mouth. Thomas fought the urge to laugh and fondly shook his head. “Here, you can have some gum I found at my place,” he handed Thomas a pack of minty gum, which Thomas put on the small table next to the sofa. “See, I buy food.”

“Gum isn’t food.”

“Fine, not food. Anyway, my place sucks, and the rent is going up. I should find a new place to live,” Jimmy remarked casually. Thomas hummed. 

“What do you have in mind?”

“With how much time I’ve been spending here, I should just move in with you.” Thomas could swear his heart stopped beating. He was trying to process what Jimmy had just said. Jimmy, meanwhile, sat up and turned around to face Thomas, looking like he had just had a big realisation.

“Thomas, listen. I hate my place. I’m probably moving out of there anyway, and I’ve spent the entirety of last two, practically three, weeks here. We know each other well enough.”

“But it’s too fast–”

“I know.”

“But we’ve only been dating–”

“I know.”

“But what if–”

“I don’t care,” Jimmy looked at him with pure determination in his eyes. “We’ve been best mates for years now. We know each other through and through. This makes more sense to me than anything else. If it doesn’t make sense to you, if you don’t want–”

“It does and I do. But don’t you think it’s too fast?” Thomas reached out to put his hand on Jimmy’s shoulder. “I’d love for you to move in, but I don’t want you to rush into anything.” 

“I’m not,” Jimmy shook his head for emphasis. “And I don’t care if it’s too fast. Look, I’ve never been good at sound judgement, you know me, rush in and all. All I know is I don’t want to miss out on this. And I don’t want to have to look for an apartment without you.”

“Are you sure?” Thomas couldn’t help smiling. Jimmy matched his expression.

“Yeah.”

“Then, I guess, let’s move you in next week. Sound judgement be damned.”

Jimmy leaned in for a kiss and Thomas happily answered in kind, bringing him in by a hand on his waist. Jimmy broke the kiss soon, though.

“You’ve already had some, haven’t you?”

“What?” Thomas said dumbly before he realised he was talking about crisps. “Oh, yeah, I have. Does that break the deal?” he smirked while Jimmy pretended to think for a few seconds.

“I suppose I can let it slide just this once,” he toppled Thomas over and kissed him again. The movie and crisps lay forgotten as the pair attended to more important matters.


	3. Soothe me but make it hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy's presentation at work goes very poorly, indeed. Good thing he has a handsome boyfriend at home who can help him unwind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this one's smut, so either M or E? NC-17 system is easier to understand, really. In any case, have some angry sex (neither of them are angry at each other, bc they are gay and happy and in love. Still angry, though) and power bottom!Jimmy, because I decided that how it be on this bitch of an earth. Can you tell I'm angry and stressed at all my final projects? You probably can. This is my only refuge, this is all I have now.

Thomas had been home for about two hours by the time Jimmy rushed into the apartment with an annoyed huff. He shucked his coat off at the door, throwing it angrily on the hanger, and stepped out of his boots, all within about three seconds. He then proceeded to walk briskly to the sofa where Thomas was working on his laptop. Instead of their usual kiss hello, though, he shut the laptop, threw it on the table next to them and settled in Thomas’ lap. Just as the latter tried to object to such handling of precious technology, Jimmy leaned down and bit his lip.

“Fuck me.”

“Right now?” 

“Yes, right now, right here, whatever, just fuck me, I need your dick in me about twenty minutes ago,” Jimmy rutted his hips and kissed down Thomas’ neck, leaving love-bites everywhere and making him moan. 

“I take it the presentation didn’t go well?” He joked, to which Jimmy just growled.

“No. Those bloody twats can go to hell, but I need you to fuck me now.” 

“Okay, okay,” Thomas wound his arms around Jimmy’s waist, stroking his back and trying to get him to calm down, but it didn’t seem to be working all that well. “Do we have lube here?”

“I bloody hid it under the couch, due to personal fucking reasons, now will you just–”

“Take your clothes off, then.” Jimmy finally let up on the rutting against him and sprung off his lap to undress and throw the clothes around, not caring where they ended up. Thomas got the lube from under the couch – hiding it was a smart move, or at least he thought so – and took off his trousers and boxers, after which Jimmy pushed him onto the couch again and trapped him with his arms against the back of the sofa. He practically tore the shirt off Thomas and started biting his neck again. While Thomas was distracted, he took the lube from his and, after pouring some onto his hand, started working it all onto his boyfriend’s half-hard dick. 

“Jimmy, fuck,” Thomas winced from the cold and the rough treatment, but Jimmy did not let up until he got Thomas to the point of full hardness. He lined his dick up to his opening and started sinking, not nearly as slowly as Thomas would always ease into him. “What about prep? A condom?”

“Fuck prep, fuck that, we’re clean, and I’m not having that now,” Jimmy gritted out through his teeth, sinking further and opening up. Thomas felt like his breath was punched out of him, with how the sudden tightness enveloped him, and groaned. He got himself together enough to start mouthing at Jimmy’s neck. “Bite me, I want it to bloody hurt,” Jimmy let out once he sunk all the way down. Thomas couldn’t help but oblige him. 

Jimmy rose and sunk back in, gathering tempo, while Thomas was leaving hickies and lovebites all over his neck and shoulders. Jimmy moaned appreciatively to that. He went faster and faster until he was riding Thomas’ cock like no tomorrow, and threw his head back. Thomas held onto his hips so tight he was sure that’d leave bruises. Jimmy wanted exactly that. As he started stuttering and his rises became uneven, Thomas started guiding him up and down roughly, raising his hips to meet Jimmy’s thrusts. One particularly hard one made Jimmy let out a litany of “fuck, fuck, fuck”s, a symphony to Thomas’ ears. He was just getting going.

“You want it to hurt?” he bit into Jimmy’s earlobe.

“Shit, yes, please, anything” Jimmy was gone with it.

Thomas took that as an invitation to take one hand off his hips and slap his ass hard. Not as hard as he would go in one of their planned-out sessions, but hard enough for Jimmy to stutter again and let out a whimper. Always so noisy, he was. Thomas loved it. 

“Again, fuck.” Another slap.

After a drawn-out whimper, Thomas took Jimmy’s dick into his hand. He knew when Jimmy was close. He moved his hand, at first slowly and gently, spreading pre-come practically leaking out of Jimmy. His movements got faster and faster, until he was jerking Jimmy off with the tempo of their rough thrusts, and then Jimmy was stuttering, nearly falling backwards, and spilling all over his hand. Thomas held him in his lap with an arm around his waist, and Jimmy fell forward.

“Keep going,” he mumbled through his haze. 

“But you hate–”

“Keep. Going.” 

Thomas let himself thrust up again, putting both hands on Jimmy’s hips and fucking into him fast. Jimmy let out whimpers of oversensitivity, but encouraged Thomas by mouthing on his shoulder. It didn’t take long for Thomas to get to the edge and come into Jimmy’s inviting heat. He settled back against the couch, exhausted and utterly satisfied, running his hands up and down Jimmy’s back gently and kissing his earlobe. After a couple of minutes, Jimmy lifted his head off Thomas’ shoulder and reached for his lips, kissing him softly.

“We need to shower, and then you can tell me how your presentation managed to go that bad. And we need to sanitise the couch,” Thomas grimaced. Jimmy settled on his shoulder again.

“I can’t move, you fucked the daylights out of me,” he said dreamily.

“I think you managed do most of that yourself, but fine,” Thomas chuckled, slipping out of Jimmy and hearing a small noise of protest. He moved his hands to under Jimmy’s legs and lifted them both off the couch, ignoring Jimmy’s yelp. It wasn’t all that easy to carry his boyfriend, but he had been working out; he had to be in shape for some of their more out there sessions. When they got to the bathroom, he put Jimmy down onto the tiles and shut the door. He stepped into the shower, pulling Jimmy in, and Jimmy clung to him like a lifeline, reaching for a kiss and then another. At last, he got his boyfriend to pay attention to the stream of water and necessary hygiene, and when they got out of the shower, he wrapped their softest towel around him, kissing him on the forehead and making him giggle. They got to their bed and settled in. Thomas imagined it would be a pain to clean up the next day, but that was a problem for future Thomas. For now he was cuddling his beautiful boyfriend, still relaxed and a bit euphoric.

“Now will you tell me what went so wrong?” Thomas was playing with Jimmy’s hair, while Jimmy settled his head against his chest. He sighed.

“The potential investor kept asking dumb questions. About the software and the process at first, which, fine, I can live with. But he went on and asked about the bloody integration of AR into the system, and when I said it was the easiest and cheapest way to handle an interactive process, he started arguing with me. Well, after a few, I lost it, and asked Alfred to step in, and of course we fucked it up. And we’re not getting that money.” Thomas stroke Jimmy’s hair. 

“There’ll be more investors. And a wanker who questions the very premise of your project probably wouldn’t invest anyway. It’ll be fine.” He kissed the crown of Jimmy’s head and heard him sigh, but happily this time.

“Thank you.”

“If you’re talking about fucking you, it wasn’t exactly a hardship,” he quipped.

“Well, yeah, and for supporting me.” Jimmy looked up at Thomas with a soft smile, one that he rarely showed. “I’m really happy when I’m with you.” He moved up the bed and kissed Thomas tenderly, so gently that Thomas felt his heart ache. 

“I’m really happy when you’re with me, too,” he said when they broke the kiss. Jimmy smiled again and settled his head back on Thomas’ chest. Thomas started stroking Jimmy’s back.

They slipped into a blissful nap, and for a while everything was okay with the world.


End file.
